Glimpse of stars
by LittleLinor
Summary: Starshipping Stern x baelheit oneshots. Usually crack, some might be more angsty. A lot of speculation, obviously. OC x Baelheit
1. Cravings

I blame No for this again. And for any other fic with Stern in it. She wants her to become fanon, I think.

Those were written on LJ for a challenge. The two first chapters, that is. So I decided to post them here, and add any more Stern x baelheit fics I'd write here to keep it from becoming too messy. Sandstorm will stay individual, since it was the first fic.

For those who don't know her, Stern is baelheit's wife who one day just free-boarded my imagination and refused to get out. Because of this (and of No's insistence) I write her every now and then. I have to admit she's extremely funny to write.

Oh yeah, and Stern x Baelheit is now called Starship. Because No and I decided it was, and no one else really cares.

Disclaimer: I don't own BK, but Stern belongs to me.

Anyway. No real warnings, I guess, except for some spoilers for the end of the game. Don't read unless you've beaten the game.

* * *

**Cravings**

If there was something Baelheit disliked, it was being interrupted while he read. Such an act usually meant swift death (or since he was a scientist rather than a warrior, major scolding, a dark look, and if it was a subordinate, possible job loss).

Today, however, he was deprived of his vengeance. There was one person who he would never win against, a person who interrupted him quite often and somehow got away with it.

"Heeeeit~? Why are you sitting alone in that room again?"

He sighed and looked at his young wife over the rim of his glasses.

"Because I have to find the reference for the magna refining process by the end of the week. I've told you before, Stern."

"And _I_'ve told you you need to relax more. You'll collapse of exhaustion at work if you keep at it like this."

He sighed in mild annoyance before smiling at her.

"Reading isn't really that exhausting."

"It is for your brain. And your eyes. I'm not going to the doctor to have your glasses changed _again_. Try to keep the same pair for a year, for once."

"You're not going to give up, are you?"

Two arms snaked around his neck from behind, hugging him over the back of his chair.

"Of course not."

He sighed, marked his page, and put down his book, his glasses next to it.

"All right. Where do you want to go?"

"I've had a sudden craving for montain apples… you know, those they import from Sadaal Sud…"

He raised an eyebrow.

"Why the sudden exoticness?"

"I have no idea. But you know it'll be fun! It's nice to have a change every now and then. Besides, I _really_ want some…"

Shaking his head, then her arms off, he stood up. There was no arguing with her at this point. She was convincing enough when she was normal, but ever since she'd become pregnant she'd started getting even more explosive and assertive than usual. The best thing to do was follow her ideas and ride out the storm.

Not that he really cared. He _did _need to go out a bit.

"You know I can't afford a trip to the Island though… will a restaurant do?"

The young woman beamed.

"Deal!"

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review!


	2. Stalking

Third Starship fic (after Sandstorm and Cravings), written once again for No on lj.

The prompt was dishiveled baelheit. I kinda failed with the prompt, but she seems to like it anyway, so I won't complain.

BK and Baelheit still don't belong to me, but Stern does. Or rather, she has me channeling her so she can torture said scientist.

Warnings: If you have my knd of dirty mind, you can probably imagine sex going on after the fic. Otherwise, nothing bad apart some nudity.

* * *

**Stalking**

There were some advantages to being married to Heit -Lord Baelheit, as he was now called-, and those included knowing exactly where he was and when. The man had his little habits and could be more rigid than flame ice when it came to his timetable, so all it had taken Stern was a few weeks.

In a way, it was a bit of a letdown. It made stalking less of a challenge, and Stern liked challenges.

She had to admit something about her new husband, though. He was a quick learner. Often now she would sneak on him, only to be stopped by a nonchalant "good morning Stern" or a cup of coffee (with just the right amount of pow milk, she noticed) showed into her hand.

Stern didn't know whether she should take it as an insult to her skill, or as a promise of more fun to come.

She decided on the second option. There weren't many things that Stern couldn't turn into fun.

Homelife became a giant game of hide and seek, expecting her husband to be at the right place and not being where _he_ expected her to be. Though he became better and better at feeling her coming, he didn't waste time in trying to escape her, instead opting for a slightly amused nonchalance.

After a few weeks, Stern decided that she did take it as an insult to her skills. And the best way to correct this was by proving her superiority. She decided to strike where she had never struck before.

* * *

Baelheit decided something was wrong the day he reached the breakfast table without having been stalked, assaulted and possibly molested on the way.

He looked left, then right, then listened.

Nothing.

Considering his wife's temperament, the best solution was to wait and see what she had in mind. Maybe she'd tired of harassing him (a possibility he himself deemed rather unlikely). Maybe she'd decided that leaving him to stress over the issue while _she_ was lazing in bed was the best way to have fun with his nerves. He finished his breakfast and headed for the bathroom.

Getting undressed and turning the water on was all the time he needed to realize his mistake. When he turned to the suddenly locked door, green eyes were literally smirking at him. His own eyes stayed on them, forcing themselves not to stray down to the bathrobe Stern was wea… not wearing any more.

This was definitely not his day.

"Stern, what's the meaning of…"

He was cut off, unsurprisingly, by a playful yet deep kiss. His hands followed his eyes in their effort not to stray. Stern's own, however, had no such scruple. It was only a matter of seconds before both had independently reached equally interesting zones.

"Whaaat~ ? Can't your wife have a little fun?"

"S… Stern, you can't just jump on me and…"

"Tututut. You lost the right to complain when we got married. That was the deal, you know? You get a hot meal when you reach home and I get to molest you whenever I want."

"I have to go to work…"

"That's right. You're wasting time by complaining. Weren't you going to take a shower?"

… or maybe it was.

* * *

And she managed to say "deal" somewhere in the fic again. :sigh:

Thanks for reading and plase review.


	3. Garden Party

A/N:

This is actually pretty old, but I noticed that I'd forgotten to put it on here. Apologies to those who've already seen it on lj.

Spoilers for BKO, obviously. Also, this is an AU, where the maladeiter project never happened.

* * *

**Garden Party**

Baelheit sighed again.  
"No, Milliarde, you may _not_ bring your toy sword with you. We're heading for a garden party, not a picnic in the wild. I know you'd prefer to run around, but _please_ try to act like a proper lady for once?"  
The eight years old pouted.  
"But _Father_ …"  
"I said _no_, Milliarde, now run down to your- "  
"Heeeeeeeit? Are you done dressing yet? We're going to be late!"  
He didn't even try telling his wife that he had been ready for the last half hour. Fighting with his daughter and wife was a lost cause. He'd be lucky enough if he got Milliarde to act less like a tomboy and more like the sweet little girl the other high-ranking imperials were expecting her to be.  
In a way it pushed his buttons ever-so-slightly. Milliarde _was_ a sweet girl, loving and protective, if rather spirited. She took after her mother, and while some people might have frowned at Stern's attitude had she not come from a powerful family, her liveliness and swift wit had been what had made him fall in love in the first place. He didn't like restraining her too much, as long as she didn't go crazy, but this was an important gathering, and they had to show a good face to the officials. The future of his project -the implantation of a research facility in Azha to boost education and employment there- depended on it. So for the day they had to be the perfect little Alfard noble family.  
He bent down to look into his daughter's eyes.  
"Look, Milliarde. If you behave today, then next week we'll go for a weekend in Diadem to see the Knights and the fishermen. Now that the peace treaty is settled, we can go there freely again."  
_Not to mention that getting tourists from Alfard might help make the peace a little less talk and a little more fact, especially if their daughter is crazy about knighthood.._  
Her eyes gleamed.  
"Really?"  
"Yes. Now, put down that sword, and show me the little Lady I know you are."  
"But Father, real Ladies should know how to fight."  
"I know. They're just too old to understand that. But intelligent people have to show they're inteligent by understanding and not provoking, all right? You know what you can do, and you don't need people you don't care about to know."  
She pondered that for a second, then grinned.  
"All right!"  
"Heit, Milly, I'm going to leave without you two."  
He looked up and his breath nearly caught. Stern had made herself more stunning than ever, dressed in white with gold hairpins in her curly brown hair. But that wasn't all, he noted. The earings were Azhani, as was the embroidery on her dress. The outfit was still Mintakan in design, but the message was clear.  
Baelheit Laboratories were of Alfard, in its integrity.  
If he hadn't already been married to her, he would have proposed on the spot.  
"We were just finishing. Right, Milliarde?"  
"Yes Father~"  
She ran ahead, dropping her wooden sword on a nearby table as she went.  
"Are you trying to turn her into the perfect like Mintakan Lady?" she asked with a mock frown.  
"Of course. Can't have her running around like a savage."  
She laughed. He thought back to the days when her humour always had him panicking in his search for an answer and smiled.  
"I hope you aren't implying I'm raising her wrong, Heit. I'd be sad."  
"No. I'm implying _I_ should have kept a closer watch on her when she started following your wicked ways. Shall we get going?"  
She grinned.  
"Of course. I was waiting for you two all along, you know." She ran after her daughter, catching the side of her dress in one hand.  
Baelheit walked out of the door, chuckling at the "Milly, sweet, if we get the funding, you and me are going to binge on Azhani melon shaved ice tomorrow, deal?" that barely reached his ears.


End file.
